The year 3000
by StevenKingSilverDragon
Summary: a girl tries desperately to remember how she got to the year 3000 and who she was. along the way she discovers a terrible and horrifying secret...a suprising twist in the end that you'll never expect.


How funny it seems when the pavement can look back at you and show you the truth that lies underneath. How odd, still, that it can drive one to madness and sorrow.

Chelsea stared unblinkingly at the wet metallic sidewalk below her. Its shiny surface reflected someone she had hoped to have lost many years ago. _Who was she now? Could she even remember?_ It seemed like only yesterday she had been captured and taken hostage. "_Only yesterday…" _her thoughts trailed away in a single line of remembrance and confusion.

"Hey Chels!" called a familiar voice from behind her. Chelsea turned slowly away from the unsettling mirror of the past to see Vicky wearing her signature pink spandex shorties, riding her titanium X3000 with her phaser strapped on her back.

"Hey Vic," Chelsea managed to mutter, "How was your vacation on Xernuim?" Vicky stepped off her hovercraft and prodded Chelsea with her only empty arm. The X3000 began to fold itself into a wallet sized box and then Vicky proceeded to put it in her jacket pocket.

"Geez, what's got your shorties in a twist?" Vicky replied jokingly. Chelsea looked back at her friend with an odd expression.

"Nothing, I just don't really feel like Febra hunting today." Vicky gasped in astonishment.

"What do you mean you don't"_feel "_like Febra hunting? We do it every Friday! Don't you want to try and beat Zack's record this time? You can't just let him win! We've only got 2 more weeks left of the hunting season." Vicky waited impatiently for an answer from Chelsea but all she got was silence. "Fine then I guess I'll just go ask Erica to go with me." Vicky said, a little hurt and disappointed. Vicky took out the small pocket-sized vehicle and placed it on the ground. It slowly began to reform itself into a flat tile about 3x2 feet in size. Vicky stepped on the sheet of metal and it rose calmly off the ground until Vicky was 3 feet above ground level.

"I'll see you later then Chels," And as if knowing it was time to leave, the hovercraft speed off passed Chelsea and down the street towards the Arena. Chelsea stood where she had been watching the slim tail lights on the hovercraft fade into the distance. Oddly enough she didn't feel sad that her friend had gone. In fact she hardly cared. She was too concentrated on trying to remember what exactly had happened to her on the night she was taken. What was her last name? Where did she live? What _year_ was it? Chelsea looked back at the water for an answer but it just stared back at her. There was no reflection of the past this time, only one as she appeared now. Chelsea kicked the water into the air, frustrated with her persistence to find an answer. "_I can never move on can I? I can't just be normal and forget the life I had before I was reborn here! Why can't I just see that it doesn't matter anymore?"_ Soft tears began to fall down her face as she tapped the silver sidewalk once with her shoe. It moved as a flat escalator, taking her towards her home. Chelsea didn't bother to worry about the strange people giving her looks of questionable reason and curiosity. She just stood, head down, heart open, tears slipping quietly down her face. She waited until the floor stopped moving to raise her eyes up to her little blue apartment high on the 32nd floor. Now, Chelsea wiped the tears from her face and stepped out onto the stone mat.

She walked up to the front of the building, a blank steel wall and keyed in room number; 3951. Chelsea pressed a tiny blue button when she finished and waited again as the entire building slid down into the ground until her room's glass door was standing right in front of her. Chelsea placed her hand routinely on the scanning device located just left to the room numbers. The machine spun alive and scanned her hand print. Upon acceptance, the glass doors disappeared and Chelsea stepped into her room.

Chelsea dropped her coat on the floor as she entered and grasped hold of two handle bars extended from the ceiling. Upon doing so, the building rose back up to its original height. Feeling tired and worn out, she then let go and walked aimlessly over to her bedroom and sat down on her mattress. Chelsea glanced over at her Chuperbii running around in its cage. It had noticed her and was now leaping about the cage doing cute stunts to get her attention. A tiny smile began to form on her face. "Maybe I can get through today alright" she told herself. And then she lay back on her bed and fell asleep.


End file.
